SpiderMan and the Amazing TutuGuy!
by Asher Elric
Summary: SpiderMan has a new nemesis! Peter not only has his best friend to compete with over MJ but a mutant as well....how will this turn out?


Summary – A field trip turns weird for Peter and his friends.

Disclaimer – I don't own.

A/N – This is a gift fic for my best friend Reila Ruki. I missed her late Halloween party and so have written this for her as an apology.

* * *

**Spider-Man and the Amazing Tutu Guy!**

**Part 1 – High Rise Mayhem**

It was like any other day; New York City was like any other city with good people and bad people. With bad crime and crime that just went unnoticed. That was the sort of crime Spider-Man fought. He didn't wait inside with his experiments waiting for the bad guys to come to him, but he went to them and he defeated them. He saved random girls from rapists, and he saved random old people from muggers. He saved people from the every day crime that could ruin a life.

"Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can!" as he webbed through the city, he sang his own theme song. One that he came up with himself; he figured that since all the other super-heroes had a theme song that he might as well have one too.

"Spins a web, any size; Catches thieves just like flies," he loved his theme song.

He wasn't exactly sure what was going on, one moment he was crawling up the side of a building and the next there was a huge **BANG** and he was sent flying through the air at a hundred miles per hour. Luckily, he had enough sense to let go some webbing and save himself from an otherwise life altering fall. Finding a safe ledge, Spider-Man looked to see what had made that explosion. A man stood at the hole of the brick building, he was tall and wore a leotard with a pink…

"Tutu? What the hell?" Spider-Man asked; he was terribly surprised. He swung up to get a closer look; "Hey! Girly-man! What the hell was that for?" Spider-Man yelled.

"I am the AMAZING TUTU-GUY! BOW TO MY POWER!" Tutu-Guy yelled.

"Oh, and here I thought ballet was only for little girls!" Spider-Man replied with a sigh.

"Ha! My ballet prowess will defeat you once and for all!" Tutu-Guy replied, coughing evilly! (Yes, coughing!).

"But we haven't even introduced each other properly! How do you expect me to take you seriously when I haven't even introduced myself!"

"Oh fine! Go ahead then you little bug!"

"Now, now, a Spider is an arachnid. Geeze, didn't you take any science classes?"

"Who needs science class? Anyway, wasn't there something you wanted to do?"

"Oh yes, well, I am just your average, friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" was the reply.

"Right, well, now I am afraid that I will have to kill you now," Tutu-Guy smiled. He had pearly white teeth.

"What do you plan to do? Pirouette me to death?" Spider-Man asked. However, he decided that it was high time to get rid of this…person.

"I'd love to hang around, but I'm afraid that I am needed elsewhere!" and with that he jumped into the building with the hole in its side, and proceeded to wrap his nemesis (Sissy-Pants) up in his buoyant but otherwise concrete webbing.

"See you on television Sugar-Plumb!" Spider-Man said as he left. Tutu-Guy was later taken down by the longest ladder the city of New York had (he was hanging fifty stories above the city streets) and was arrested for 'Damage to Public Property'. He'd need a very good lawyer.

**Spider man, Spider Man…**

Peter Parker laughed aloud when he saw the news article. Tutu-Guy was being sued for half a million dollars for property damage. Of course, he did damage the Sears Tower, what did one expect from people who dressed in ties in order to go to work? Peter flipped the news paper open to the comic section. It would be the first time that Spider-Man would appear in a short comic.

He was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder; "Hey, Parker!" it was Mary Jane Watson.

"Wouldn't the boyfriend be upset if he saw you with me?" Peter asked as MJ sat down on the other side of the table. She laughed at him.

"No, I told him I needed help on the science homework we got today," she replied.

"Oh? What's there to it? It's just the kneecap," Peter shrugged.

"Well, that and I wanted to ask you if you were going to the field trip next week,"

"Oh, to Professor Xavier's Institute for Special People? Or something like that, at least, I can't remember what its called," Peter replied.

"Yes, I hear that there is to be a presentation of genetic science and then a huge party just for fun,"

"He's working on his PR; trying to make it look good or something,"

"How can you be so pessimistic all of a sudden?" MJ asked.

"Sorry, I honestly didn't mean to bring you down,"

"It's fine. Are you going to wow them on your scientific knowledge?"

"No,"

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean, its boring anyway. I'm going because a third of our grade depends on this field trip and the paper you have to write afterwards," Peter shrugged.

"I see, well then. Good luck, see you around," and with that Mary Jane went to find her boyfriend. Peter waved her off. Flash Thompson had to be the biggest jerk around – Peter didn't know what Mary Jane saw in that big head of hot air.

**Spider-Man, Spider-Man…**

Harry gave his friend a look as the tennis ball came sailing back at him. He hit it, sending it back to the other side of the roof tennis court. Every once in a while Peter and him would hang out and play tennis. Harry liked playing roof-top-tennis (as Peter had dubbed it) because it was more private.

"So, you haven't told her yet?" Harry asked.

"No, but why should I? she has Flash!" Peter said as he whacked the ball so hard that Harry would have gotten a black eye unless he had dodged it.

"Last time I checked, Parker, we were playing tennis, not dodge tennis," Harry said.

"Sorry,"

"Sure you are, your trying to kill me!'

"Yes, I'm trying to kill you so that your Dad would then adopt me!"

"Anyway," Harry laughed, "I think MJ is getting tired of Flash. He asked her to marry him but he isn't helping and she doesn't have all that much money. I did offer her to have it here, as a friend you know, and she said thanks but no thanks,"

"That was nice of you,"

"Yeah, I think she knows about MY little crush on her," Harry smirked.

"May the best man win! Just as long as it isn't Flash Thompson" Peter amended.

"Right," Harry served the ball.

"Did you here about that guy in the tutu?"

"Yes, what a nut!" Peter laughed, sending the ball back to Harry. They didn't keep score so it was always a stupid fight afterwards to see who had won this game.

"Are you going on the science class' field trip?" Peter suddenly asked.

"Yeah, Dad doesn't want me to fail that class," Harry sighed.

"Your Dad doesn't want you to fail a lot of things," Peter replied.

"That's what parents do. I mean, your Aunt wouldn't want you to skip class or anything,"

"No, she would kill me if she got wind of it," Peter laughed.

"Lets go inside and get something to drink," Harry said. Peter nodded.

"Do we call it a tie today then?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" Harry said. They gathered their gear and as they told jokes they took the elevator down.

Norman Osborn was in his office when he heard his son and Parker coming down the hallway. They were just talking about random things when they entered his office.

"Dad, sorry to interrupt, anyway….I need your signature on this form. I can't go on the field trip without it," Harry said giving his Dad the paper their science teacher had handed out to the class just that morning.

"Ah yes, the Xavier Institute?" Norman asked.

"Yes, we're covering biology this quarter and the Professor invited the class," Harry replied.

"and I suppose your actually interested?" Norman gave his son a look.

"It counts for some of our grade," Peter chimed in. That made Norman laugh.

"Fine then," he quickly signed the paper, "You two have fun then," he said and the boys took off. Harry was glad to get to the kitchen.

"Boy, I didn't think Dad would question me about it," he said.

"I figured he'd let you go if grades were brought into the equation," Peter shrugged.

"Thanks, pal," Harry smiled.

"What are friends for?"

**Spider-Man, Spider-Man…**

**Part 2 – SCORE! **

Mary Jane Watson was having a hard time figuring out what to wear. It wasn't time for the field trip yet, three more days till that event. However, she did want to look good today. The point was, she didn't know who to look good for! Flash wasn't the sort of man who would give her compliments unless she was mad at him. He made over his fancy-dancy car and his hair. He hated her to wear green, even though it went well with her fire red hair. Instead, she found herself dressing more for Peter than anyone. Peter always had something good as a compliment. Even a simple "Your lookin' good!" made her smile. Flash almost never could do that, she put on a face for him because he was her boyfriend.

That morning, she dressed for Peter Parker; the most nerdish boy in class. Though he didn't wear glasses anymore and he just skipped the bus all together. She wore a lime green tank top and put on a dark orange cardigan over that. She put her hair up in a simple pony and put on brown eye shadow. Looking at herself in the mirror, she hoped that Peter would say something, and she also hoped that Flash would dump her for some other crimpy girl.

She met Flash in front of her house, he drove them to school in his BMW. She didn't realize that Peter had watched the entire scene.

**X-Men, X-Men, X-Men….**

"If you would turn your books to page one-hundred-and-seventy-three, you will find that we have a little section on genetic mutation. Mutation in biology are the changes in the cell division process. The base pair of our genes are cells – mutations can be cause by copy errors in the cells or extreme exposure to ultraviolet rays and ionizing. Some mutations can also be done in the lab," Professor Wagner said as the class settled down.

"Mutations are subdivided into three category's. Germ Line Mutations can be passed down to descendants. Somatic Mutations cannot be passed down to descendants, and De Novo Mutation, which is mutation that wasn't inherited by either parent. And I am talking plants, however, we will learn more about Human Mutations at the Xavier Institute," Professor Wagner said.

It took a while for the lecture to be done and for the students to file out of the class room. Mary Jane watched as Flash started talking up another girl. Giving her that smile he always gave her when he had started goading her into dating him and later into marrying him. All he wanted was a trophy wife. She wasn't sure if she was that sort of girl or not. She wasn't a cheerleader and she wasn't the sort of girl who would sit and watch a foot ball game either.

"MJ, are you all right?" Peter asked. The class room was empty besides the two of them.

"I don't know anymore," she sighed. Sitting down at the desk again.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"I don't know if I want to marry him,"

"Oh….I….don't know what to say,"

"The great Peter Parker doesn't know what to say? Now, that is a surprise,"

"Er – you could always call it off, if you wanted too," Peter said.

"I know, Mom say's that I'm not as happy as I used to be. But…with everything that's been going on with dad…"

"You don't have to explain to me,"

"But I want too…oh, what do you care? You probably think I'm a baby. Flash thinks so,"

"No, MJ, you are not a baby. You are a beautiful young woman who wants the best for her life. There is nothing wrong with that, it certainly doesn't make you a baby either,"

"Your sweet, Peter,"

"Thank you, I do try you know!"

"I know," MJ stood up and smiled at him. It was just a whim on her part, and she certainly hadn't meant to do it. However, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she departed the class room. Leaving Peter to stare at the spot she had been.

Harry whistled behind him; "Looks like you scored,"

"Wow…." Was all Peter could say.

**X-Men, X-Men, X-Men…**

The professor was glad when the class was dismissed. Literature was a favorite of his, but teens could be annoying and on such a nice day they should be outside. Though, Kitty did pay attention because she loved the book. "Phantom of the Opera" was a rather sadistic look at a romance, but she had wanted to share the book for so long and so Professor Xavier had agreed to do a short study on it.

That said, his mind turned to the upcoming visitors he would be having in the next three days. He had decided to invite the public school kids for one reason, to help them learn that being different isn't all that hard to accept. It was part of an overall plan, sure, there would always be those few that would be rotten apples. However, showing that mutants were just your every day average people was important to show the government that mutants posed no threat.

Well, at least some of them…

"WHAT THE HELL?" Logan marched into the office with a scowl on his face.

"What are you yelling about, Logan?" Xavier asked.

"Are you trying to tell me that we are going to have normal kids in the institution?" Logan growled.

"Yes, its important, if the young generation see no threat, than I figure the older generation may let it go for a little longer," Xavier said.

"That makes sense," Logan nodded, his anger suddenly forgotten.

"The Senator is breathing down my neck; I think that if we try to show them that we do not mind others coming to visit us," the professor replied.

"And this sudden idea will make everything all right? Will they stop persecuting us because we just HAPPENED to invite some public school kids to spend the day with us?" Logan asked.

"True, it won't, but I do hope that it will buy us some time," the professor said. Logan gave him a look that clearly said that he thought the professor was crazy. Xavier didn't mind though, a lot of people thought he was crazy and should retire.

"As long as it gets them off our backs for a while,"

"I haven't gotten a call on anything yet," Xavier replied.

**X-Men, X-Men, X-Men…**

Kitty was bouncing off the walls when she and Bobby were told the news. They would be able to help their teachers prepare for the visit that was being made by the public school kids. She grinned as she ran into Logan and gave him a hug.

"What has you in a twist?" Logan grumped.

"We're having a party! Did you hear?"

"No, you lot are having a scientific report and then a picnic in the back," Logan corrected.

"It's a party! Anyway, Bobby and I get to help," she smiled.

"Right, just make sure you get your homework done, now that I said what an adult should say, go do whatever it is you were going to do in the first place," Logan said. Kitty hugged him again before she dragged Bobby off. She rattled on about what sort of decorations they should get and so on and so on.

"Do you get the feeling that Logan doesn't really like this idea?" Bobby asked.

"It is very apparent," Kitty shrugged.

"I hope he doesn't kill anyone, that would look good in the Senator's eyes,"

"Don't worry, he'll leave if he feels like that," Kitty replied.

"Let's go see who else we can get to help us out," Bobby said. They ran to the common room where some of the other kids played at random games. They found Pryo there, playing with fire as he usually was bored in the afternoon.

"We're going to help get this place ready for the party, do you want to help?" Kitty asked.

"Do I get to burn something?" Pryo asked.

"No," Bobby replied.

"Well then…I suppose I could watch," the boy shrugged.

**Spider-Man, Spider-Man…**

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Spider-man accused the man below him. Doctor Octopus had somehow been able to break out of jail and was now trying to kill Spider-Man, as he usually tried to do after a jail break. Of course, Spider-Man wasn't about to go down, even if the Doctor had eight extra limbs.

"Stand still, Spider!"

"Ooooh….I don't think so!" Spider-Man replied as he dodged an arm coming his way. He dodged the other limbs as well, doing several complicated spins and twirls in the air as he did so. He landed on the side of a building.

"You've really lost your touch, Octy!"

"I'll have you here soon," was the mans reply, either he had been out of jail a while or he had built it in originally, but Spider-Man was slightly surprised at the fireball coming his way.

"When did you do that!?" Spider-Man asked. (He was slightly impressed, but not by much).

"Wouldn't you like to know," Doc Oct replied with a smirk.

"Well, I don't to be honest with you," Spider-Man shrugged. He barely dodged another fireball. Well, this just wouldn't do, he'd have to think of SOMETHING!

Of course, it being in the middle of a heat wave…and the fact that it was mid afternoon and too hot to actually be swinging around in the first place, Spider-Man did the first thing that came to mind. First he flipped through the air, getting Doc Oct to throw more fireballs at him, and then with his amazing strength he ripped a fire hydrant from its roots in the concrete sidewalk and with a handy-dandy trash lid…

……he completely soaked Doc Oct. His machinery broke down in seconds. Smoke spewed from the power pack and the arms went crazy. Doc Oct screamed in agony as his arms were severed from his sense enhancered mind. Spider-Man kept the water on him, he doubted much that the man would be electrocuted. After all, he didn't use battery's to make his metal arms functional. Spider-Man finally let up when the man slumped back in pain.

"Sorry Octy, but I had to do it. Next time you should think about making your arms water Proof!" and he jumped back into the high rises of the building around them. Leaving the clean up to the police. It was their job to contain idiots like Doc Oct anyway.

As he webbed away from the scene of the fight; he couldn't help but wonder what headline Jameson would put out now. Probably some sort of shit about it being part of a huge plan to take over New York City or something along those lines. Jameson was a fool, he had decided that long ago. He just wondered though, why he never really let it bother him…well, sometimes.

Granted, words could hurt. But that person had to chose to let them hurt. Spider-Man had learned early on in his career that if he let Jameson and his stupid headlines rule his world than he would never get anything done at all. He wouldn't be able to save anyone because he would be too worried over what headline would come out about him. It wasn't fair to those people who got mugged or raped; they needed him. That was why he had decided to be this way. He didn't really want to be a superhero and sometimes it did get stupid rather quickly. However….he couldn't help but think of what would have happened to MJ if he hadn't been there to protect her.

If making the world better one day, one mugging, on murderer, and one rapist at a time helped others. Than so be it. He didn't have to be in a team or make a name for himself like Johnny Storm to help others.

He was just your friendly, neighborhood Spider-Man…

**Spider-Man, Spider-Man, Spider-Man…**

Tutu-Guy was about to collapse. He had been practicing his biggest dance number for a number of days now. His lawyer had gotten him out of jail, though he still had to pay off the half million dollar lawsuit brought against him for his explosion. Of course, no lawyer would be stupid enough to try and make that one go away and so he was stuck with it.

But, he would still get rid of Spider-Man. He had the perfect idea to do it as well. One that did not point to him…yes, it was the perfect plan.

**Spider-Man, Spider-Man, Spider-Man…**

**Part 3 – Visitation Problems!**

"This is going to suck, greatly," Harry muttered as he and his friend Peter climbed onto the bus that would drive them up to Salem. The Institute was located far from New York City and the students had just been informed that they might actually get home late. Peter wasn't too worried though, he had told Aunt May that he would call her when he got back from the field trip.

He paused as he watched MJ take a seat by a friend of hers. Flash was nowhere in site. Harry also spied the red head and he nudged Peter: "I heard that Flash got out of the field trip with his grade intact because the jocks had a practice today,"

"Sure, let them get off easy and make all us normal people do crap," Peter sighed.

"Wow, pessimistic much?"

"Sorry, I just had a bad night last night," Peter sighed. There had been at least three robberies that he had to stop within the very same hour. And then some gang of kids had decided to go on a mugging rampage! And to top it all off, Doc Oct had to show up!

"I don't know what your doing, but you should probably think about taking a vacation or something," Harry said.

"Right, when I have the money,"

"Why don't you just crash at my place tonight?"

"I don't know…"

"I'm sure Aunt May wouldn't mind. As long as she knew where you were," Harry shrugged.

"All right," Peter agreed. Harry would give him an extra shirt that would be lying around and Mr. Osborn would probably just check in on them while they played a video game or something of that nature. Harry never invited anyone over for the night, he must have something important to talk to him about just to have him over.

Soon, these thoughts were replaced by others as the bus moved away from the school. Peter wasn't sure on what to think about the whole Mutant 'thing' as some called it. He didn't consider himself a mutant, he never did, he just told himself that he was special. That because he was special he needed to help others. He never thought of his powers as bad or ugly, he wasn't pessimistic about his circumstances. Sure, he got grumpy and he took it out on the bad-guy's. Simple as that.

Or was it? He wasn't exactly sure what to think….

**X-Men, Spider-Man, X-Men, Spider-Man…**

Kitty was looking out the window in order to watch for the descriptive yellow bus. The morning classes had been let out early for this treat and all the students were excited about the visit from their counterparts. They didn't have 'Normals' to the institute often and this was deffinantly out of the normal.

"What do you think they're going to be like?" she turned to Bobby.

"Retards," was his single worded reply.  
"Pessimist," Kitty rolled her eyes.

"And proud of it," Bobby smiled. Kitty turned back to the window.

"I hope this all works out, if it doesn't I don't think what's-his-face will be happy,"

"The Senator? What do you expect form him?" Bobby asked.

"I know its stupid, but I had hoped that he'd become more tolerant. Hope being the key word here, I know he won't change," she sighed.

"People only change after something drastic happens to them,"

"Too true, too true…" she agreed.

"Is everyone ready?" Jean Grey suddenly entered the foyer where the students had gathered.

"Remember to be nice and have the utmost best behavior. We don't want to embarrass ourselves," she smiled.  
"We'll leave that one to Harry Potter…" Bobby said.

"Bobby!"

"What? This is just like that chapter in Goblet of Fire. Let's hope they don't come in a flying carriage or something!"

"How about an a-bee-able bus?" Pryo asked, he pointed to the window. The bus had arrived after a three hour drive. Kitty sighed. This was it, the big she-bang! Time for the curtains to lift and the show to start.

**X-Men, Spider-Man, X-Men, Spider-Man…**

Harry and Peter were the last off the bus and the last into the mansion. They shook hands with some of the students, smiled warmly and hoped they could get through this without embarrassing themselves too much. Harry was insecure about that, in particular, that it would get back to his father. Peter on the other hand, knew that he would only bring more crap onto himself at school.

"Hi! Welcome to the Institute, I'm Kitty!" a girl about their age said. She had brown hair and eyes and a pretty smile.

"Hi, I'm Harry and this is Peter, my friend," Harry said.

"This is Bobby," Kitty introduced them to a boy next to her. They shook hands.

"This is a nice place, wish out school could afford something other than dingy tile," Peter said.

"Professor Xavier funds everything," Bobby said.

"Nice," Peter nodded his head. Harry gave him a look.

"Er…so….do you play tennis?" Harry asked. Peter snorted.

"What's so funny? We have a tennis court," Bobby said, looking slightly offended.

"Sorry, our school only does football. No other sport exists so Harry and I like to play Tennis just so we say we did do a sport if asked," Peter explained.

"That makes sense," Kitty nodded.

As Kitty, Bobby and Harry talked about the finer points of Tennis, Peter was distracted by his Spider-Sense. That third sense that told him the trouble was just around the corner made him look around the sea of students. He spied a man whose hair looked a bit like wolves ears, and a lady with red hair and green eyes standing next to him.

He recognized them as Jean Grey and Logan; he had photographed them once. Scanning the rest of the crowd, he noticed a man towards the front. He was bald and looked nice…but he was staring straight at Peter. A sudden headache came on just then and Peter stumbled backwards.

"Hey, Peter! You all right?" Harry caught his friend before Peter could fall and hit his head on something.

"Wow….that was weird,"

"What was? Are you all right?" Kitty asked.

"I'm not sure…sudden headache and then I just felt dizzy for some odd reason," Peter was able to gain his feet, but only barley.

"Have a seat," Bobby said, he directed Peter to a chair where the younger teen sat down.

"That was odd," Harry said.

"I'll get you some water, just stay here for a moment. If you feel sick we can take you to Hank, he's the school…Nurse," Bobby said as he turned to leave, Kitty decided to go with him.

"Hank…? Must be one ugly nurse," Harry said. That got a chuckle out of Peter.  
"That was odd, I was just looking at everyone…and I met eyes with the man in the wheel chair and…just felt…sick," Peter explained.

"Was he trying to do anything? I don't know much about mutations but…"

"I don't think so; at least, if he was trying to do anything, I wouldn't know what it is since its never happened to me before,"

"Right, here comes Bobby and Kitty, don't say anything to them about it," Harry warned.

Peter took the glass of water and Tylenol from Bobby; "Thank you," he said.

"Do these dizzy spells happen often?" Kitty asked.

"All the time," Harry said. Trying to save Peter from having to explain.

"Yeah…what he said," Peter agreed shooting Harry a look that said his friend would be dead in two seconds flat.

"Oh, have you gone to a doctor or something?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, but they don't know what they're talking about," Peter shrugged.

The conversation was put to an end as the man in the wheel chair began to speak.

"Hello everyone, I am Professor Xavier. I am glad that we can all have this day together to learn. My College, Miss Grey will begin with the presentation and then there shall be refreshments in the back yard. I hope you all enjoy yourselves,"

The lady, Miss Grey, had long red hair and she wore a lab coat. The students took their seats, along with an allotment of adults, and the lights went down so that everyone could see what could be projected onto the screen. Miss Grey stood at a podium near the left and before the screen a little.

"Hello, I am Jean Grey, the lead Physicist her at the Institute," she said.

"We are here for Biological Mutation – I expect that everyone knows the three categories of mutation. Mutation in the genes are selected by nature itself, the less favorable genes are decreased while those genes that are favorable to nature increase. Apparently, this mutation isn't only seen in plants,"

A picture of a rose bush that was mostly roots and needles was produced on the screen; "But spiders and animals such as the platypus, though that has yet to be scientifically defined," a picture of a spider that was blue and red was shown.

"This spider, for example, can pass on its genes to anything it bites…"

Peter zoned out, was it…could it actually be?

"Yes, that's the spider that bit me…" he muttered.

"What did you say?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing," Peter shook his head. _Yes, that has got to be the spider that bit me last year. No doubts about it…_

"For example, a butterfly's offspring may have a 'mutation' of sorts. Of course, this is not wanted in nature because there is no **need** for the offspring to have a mutation at the molecular level. However, this mutation is actually a good thing because it may help the butterfly to hide from predators," Jean Grey went on with her presentation. Peter sat forward to actually listen to her. He had never thought he was a mutant…but maybe…

Maybe…he just didn't want to see himself as one because it made him one.

**Spider-Man, X-Men, Spider-Man, X-Men…**

When the presentation was done, the students filed out into the back yard of the mansion. They found a buffet set up for them with punch and all sorts of other goodies. A D.J. was playing some popular music and the students had taken to their short time friends. MJ joined Peter and Harry with Kitty and Bobby.

"Hey, nice to meet you," Mary Jane said.  
"Likewise…" Bobby kissed MJ's hand before releasing it. She blushed.

"What a heartbreaker, but I'm afraid that I all ready have a boyfriend," she said.

"Is he here?" Bobby asked.

"No, he had a football practice,"

"Than he's out of luck," Bobby smiled, MJ giggled. Harry gagged and Peter wished he wasn't jealous. But he was and it was slightly hard to get rid of it. He usually had to take a bat to it and beat it into submission.

This was when a man in jeans and a white tea-shirt showed up. Kitty seemed to know him because she immediately hugged the man before her; "These are my new friends, Mary Jane, Peter and Harry," she said. They shook hands with the man who glowered at them. Harry didn't seem the least phased but Peter did feel a bit threatened. His spider-sense was going haywire and he could barely keep his attention focused on the conversation.

Of course, two seconds later when the wall to the wets of the group blew up; Peter knew why his spider-sense was going off like that. It was Logan who was threatening, it was whoever blew up that wall. The students were surprised, but the adults had it well handled for they had everyone go inside immediately. Peter didn't have time to duck away to change, he too was pushed inside by Bobby who led MJ.

"What's going on?" MJ asked.

"Could it be that guy in the tutu?" Harry asked.

"If it is then we will be bored, there is nothing remotely entertaining about ballet," Peter said. This made Bobby and Kitty snort while MJ and Harry just rolled their eyes at him.

Meanwhile, the X-team had gathered in front of the blown out wall. The smoke had to clear for a moment or two but after that they were able to see the outline of the loony who had decided to attack the school. He was slightly tall and…wore a…

"What the hell is this?" Wolverine couldn't help but ask.

"Is that a…tutu?" Cyclops asked.

"Oh great, this is just brilliant!" Jean rolled her eyes.

"I see that my name precedes me! I am the AMAZING TUTU-GUY AND I SHALL DESTROY SPIDER-MAN!" Tutu-Guy yelled.

"Er – you do know that Spider-Man isn't anywhere around here, right?" Jean asked.

"Er….but he is a teenager in school!"

"Is he? Well, let me run inside and see if he's here," Wolverine said.

"What are they talking about?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know," Harry said as Wolverine came inside the building.  
"Okay, odd question but…is anyone here Spider-Man, or know if Spider-Man actually came on this field trip?" Wolverine asked. Everyone knew by his tone that he thought this was really stupid.

"No, I don't know," someone said.

"Who?" was another popular reply.

"Okay, he ain't here then," Wolverine said and traipsed back outside.

"What was that all about?" Peter asked. No one around him could answer his question.

Meanwhile….outside….

"He ain't here, bub," Wolverine informed their 'nemesis'. (as embarrassing as that was).

"Oh man! That is so not fair! Looks like I'll just have to go home and figure out what to do then…'

"What? That's it? No fight no….nothing!?" Wolverine asked confunckled(1).

"No, I have to go home anyway, Mom is making meetloaf," Tutu-Guy happily informed them as he left the scene. He left the X-Team gapping after him.

"That…was weird…" Cyclops said.

"Wow…." Was all Storm could mutter.

**Spider-Man, Spider-Man, Does whatever a Spider can…**

Peter Parker got home the next day in a very happy mood. Aunt May greeted him at the door; "How was the field trip? I heard about that man attacking the place,"

"Yes, but he's getting sued…again!" Peter laughed. Tutu-Guy wasn't at all a good villain at all!

**THE END….**

**OR IS IT….?**

**A/N – This got to 14 pages and I decided it was time to stop. Anyway…yeah, the ending probably sucked but I thought it was amusing! By the way, all that crap I got on mutation I got from my science book, blah. And a note on 1) my manager at work always says the word "Confunckled" I rather like it and so I used it. So, please don't get on me for spelling or anything. It's a NEW word, that's the way it is spelled. Thank you very much!**

**This is also a gift fic for my friend Reila, I missed her Halloween party and so this is a make up fic for her. Though, I do apologize for not having Logan in there more, but I tried. **

**Ta,**

**Dizzy the Dizzles **


End file.
